el guardian de los twinsde un twin
by irlandapirata
Summary: la mala noticia de uno de los gemelos kaulitz....tal vez podria morir....una historia de amor basada en la imaginacion


* * *

el guardian de los kaulitz ....de un kaulitz

era una noche de abril ....tom andaba con sus amigos en una fiesta y al ir en camino hacia su casa le esperaba lo siguiente .....

un choque de auto hizo que el amado por todas las mujeres tom kaulitz cayera en coma en el hospital general de alemania su familia y los integrantes del grupo estaban en la sala de espera

* * *

bill:(acercandose desesperadamente al doctor y sangoloteandolo)digame como esta mi hermano.  
que le paso?  
doc:por lo pronto no tenemos noticias de el pero lo que si se es que hay ?robabilidades de que no pase la noche bill:puedo pasar a verlo?  
doc:lo siento pero esta a punto de entrar a unos estudios ademas podria ser un poco impresionante verlo y si los estudios salen mal..tendra que entrar a terapia intensiva bill:ok

tom no estaba nada bien horas despues

doc:la familia kaulitz?  
bill:que paso mama:como esta mi hijo?  
doc:esta muy grave a parecer se golpeo la cabeza y puede ser que no recuerde nada .  
pero no se preocupen podria ser temporal bill;podemos verlo?  
doc:muy bien

pasaron a la habitacion...tom estaba muy mal raspado ..pero aun seguia ahi medio adormilado bill:tom?tom?  
tom:hola bill bill:me recuerdas tom:si mama:hola hijo tom:hola mami

entraron los demas chicos de la banda

tom:hola...bill...quienes son ellos?  
gustav:no me recuerdas?  
tom:no como se llaman george:george gustav:gustav tom:y como estan?  
bill:no recuerdas nada?  
tom:si recuerdo que tengo 19 a?s bill:y recuerdas esto?(ense?ndole su guitarra)  
tom:no ....la toco?  
bill:siii...tu eres el integrante de una banda ...que se llama tokio hotel tom:oooo doc:disculpen pueden venir

bill salio

bill:que pasa doc:buenas noticias su hermano se recuperara en unos dias de la memoria a parecer no se golpeo mucho bill:gracias a dios....gracias doctor doc:de nada

bill entro

bill:mama?  
mama:si?  
bill:tom se recuperara mama:gracias a dios bill:carolina ya sabe?  
mama:no

bill::S a ver le voy a hablar por telefono mama:espero que no le caiga muy feo la noticia bill:lo primero que hara es ver como esta su novio mama:es una buena chica bill:si(tomo y marco el telefono)  
carolina:bueno?  
bill:hola carolina carolina:como estas?  
bill:pues...muy mal carolina:y tom?  
bill:de eso se trata carolina:que le paso?que le paso a tom? eh?  
bill:se accidento ...estamos en el hospital general...a lo mejor no te recuerda .  
carolina(triste)perdio la memoria?  
bill:por unos dias carolina:voy para aya

carolina llego entro a la habitacion

carolina:tom?  
tom:otra persona nueva?  
carolina:no me recuerdas?  
tom:no carolina:soy .  
bill:es tu novia tom:tengo novia?  
bill:si se llama carolina tom:hola amor jejeje carolina(dandole un beso en la mejilla)hola amor

pasaron 20 dias ..tom seguia en el hospital ..pero una ma?na su memoria volvio

tom:que me paso?(tomandose la cabeza)  
bill:me recuerdas?  
tom:si y carolina?donde esta mi novia..george y gustav?mama?  
bill:todos estan bien tom:que hago aqui bill:chocaste por pendejo tom:cuanto tiempo estuve asi?  
bill:20 dias tom:20?  
bill:si y ya vamonos tom:ok

salieron del hospital se dirijieron a la casa de carolina toc toc...carolina habrio

tom:caro?  
carolina:(amocionada )tom!!(lo beso)  
tom:amor como estas?  
carolina:bien y tu?  
tom:bien perdon por ser tan estupido perdon carolina:los accidentes ocurren tom jajaja

pasaron tooooodo el dia juntos bill se fue a su casa y una llamada lo esperaba

ringgg ringggg

bill:bueno?  
tenemos noticias de su hermano sobre los estudios bill:a y?  
doc:no son nada buenos bill:a ver expliqueme por......

el doc colgo

al dia siguiente

riiing riiing

tom:si?  
doc:hola soy el doc que lo atendio mientras estaba enfermo

tom:ah sii doc:tengo los resultados de sus analisis

tom:y?  
doc:no son nada buenos..usted podria ...podria....morir

tom:q..que?  
doc:a parecer tiene una lesion oculta en el cereebro la cual no detectamos cuando tuvo su accidente

tom:me esta diciendo ke(a punto de llorar)  
doc:lamentablemente le queda poco tom:gracias sr doc:lo siento

tom:cuanto me queda?  
doc:aproximadamente 1 mes y si se adelanta menos

tom:pero que tengo?  
doc:una es un tumor el cual esta en la parte del cerebro mas delicada ...esta tiene una conexion con el corazon y si se mueve o algo podria morir de un derrame cerebral o tal vez .  
un infarto tom:gracias sr doc:como lo siento

tom comenzo a llorar

este seria el final?  
no se podia hacer nada?  
tendria que disfrutar el ultimo mes con su novia?  
tendria que disfrutar el ultimo mes de vida con su gemelos?  
se destruirian los twins?  
tendria que disfrutar el ultimo mes con su madre?

continuara.......


End file.
